general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 28
It was around dusk, those who escaped the high school made it to the meet up point. The old national guard station, the place, the group had set up at before meeting Jorge and the others. Jorge's sliver truck pulled up at the main gate, Aaron and his group had already arrived and were waiting for them, Aaron stood at the gate. "Thank god, I was thinking for a minute you weren't gonna show." Jorge sighed. "We made it...barely." "Where are the others, and what happened to her?" Aaron pointed to Rachel who was still unconscious on Jorge's arm. "We had to leave without them. Rachel took a fall, but she's okay. Vince told me to take her." "Y'all just left them, what the fuck?" "We had no choice, Aaron. We couldn't wait for them. Robert and Lindsey had already been captured anyway." "We shouldn't have just left them." Shelby said. "I know you're upset, Shelby, but Trevor would have wanted-" "Fuck you, Jorge. You don't know what he would have wanted!" "I know he wouldn't have wanted you to get yourself killed! You really think you could take a fucking army? Use your head, Shelby." "Go fuck yourself, Jorge." "Fine, hate me, I don't care, but can you please patch up Mike and Rachel?" "Yeah, yeah I will. Hand her here." Jorge carefully passed Rachel to Shelby. "C'mon, Mike." Mike nodded and followed her inside the gate. Jorge sighed and looked at Aaron. "How's everyone here?" "About as well as you'd expect." Aaron said. "So not good then?" "Yeah, Emily's looking over the supplies, Caitlin went quiet, won't talk to me I think she's in shock. Tyler is making a grave for Sidney, Alicia is with him. And...I" Aaron closed his eyes for a moment as if he fell asleep. Jorge snapped his fingers. "Aaron, you okay?" Aaron shook himself awake. "Uh, yeah I'm just tired...and scared. I feel like a pussy for saying that, but yeah." "Don't be, we're all scared. Listen, I'll hold things down here, you go get some rest. We'll figure it all out tomorrow." "Alright thanks...you know, Jorge I-I had to kill two people back there. I just don't know how to feel about that, I know I had to, but it feels weird." "Yeah, I'm not gonna sugar coat it for you, you're going to feel like a piece of shit for awhile, think about the people you killed, if they had a family or friends. Eventually, you'll move on, it's all you can do." "Yeah I'll try not to think about it, thanks, Jorge." "Yep, goodnight, Aaron." Jorge sat down in a lawn chair by the gate and watched the dark motionless trees, cold air settled and chills ran down his spine, as the true seriousness of the situation hit him. He may never see any of his friends again. He put his face in his hands, trying to hold back his tears even now he still felt he was too tough to cry. ---- A short, slightly over weight black man entered the classroom, he had a long white coat on and a medical bag, Robert stared the man down. He held his hand up. "Relax, I'm a doctor." "Yeah, a doctor I don't trust." Robert responded. "My name is David. I'm just trying to do my job and help you. I didn't ask for all this...I didn't ask for my brother to be shot in the head either, but he was." "Don't even try to pin that on us, you assholes terrorized us. We fought back and then you attack us and take our home!" Lindsey yelled. "I didn't take part in that, ma'am. I'm just a doctor, truth be told we lost more people than you did." "You didn't give us a choice." "Not saying we did, but don't act like the good guys here, you've gunned down some good people." "Fuck you asshole, they didn't seem very nice when they were shooting at us!" Robert said. "Did you ever think they were forced into doing that? We're not all evil monsters here." "Not all?" Vince asked. David brought his voice to a low whisper. "Look, I may be with these people, but I'm not blind. I know Marshall and his inner circle do fucked up shit, hell my brother the one that shot you...he was family, and I'll miss him, but he was not a good man, not even close." A large man with a buzz cut walked inside the room, sawed off shotgun in hand. "Enough chit chat, David. Get these people fixed up. Also, boss wanted me to get the two that didn't get hurt, the blind guy and black guy. Boss wants to have a chat." David looked at Trevor and Matthew. "Right, sorry, Sonny. You two better get going." Matthew reluctantly stood up and joined Sonny. Trevor remained in his chair, keeping an angry scowl locked onto Sonny. Sonny snorted. "You getting up or do I have to drag you?" Trevor didn't break eye contact with Sonny, he simply remained quiet. "Hey you got a fucking hearing problem, nigger?!" Sonny said angrily. Trevor stood up his fist clenched. "Say that again." Sonny chuckled. "Even now, six or seven months into this shit and you people still get all pissy about that word. I bet you're still sour about slavery too, eh? Typical nigger." Trevor was filled with rage, just not the racial slur, that barely bothered him, having lived in Alabama until the age of fifteen it was a word he heard often. What got to him was being here, not knowing what happened to the others, especially Shelby. The very thought that she could be dead filled him with a near uncontrollable rage, Trevor wanted to kill this man, but he knew he couldn't. He simply stood up and slowly joined Sonny. "Good, now get moving, the boss is waiting." Sonny, Matthew and Trevor left the room, the door slammed behind them and another armed guard took his post. "What are they gonna do to them?" Vince asked David. David was focused on Lindsey's gunshot wound. "No idea." "Don't give me that bullshit, you do know." David sighed. "I don't know exactly what he's going to go, but whatever it is. It won't be pretty I can tell you that." ---- Matthew was placed in a large wooden chair, his arms were tied to the arm rests and his legs to the chair legs. Trevor was simply thrown in the floor next to him. Sonny and James Marshall stood in front of both. "Sorry to pull you two away from your friends, this won't take long...if you cooperate that is." James said. "What do you want from us?" Matthew asked, trying to hide his fear behind an angry look. James laughed. "It's simple really, I just want to know where the rest of your group is." "What?" "Lets not play stupid, we saw other people in your group leaving this place. So why don't you just tell us where they went?" "How are we supposed to know?" "Oh, c'mon. A group this organized you must have had some kind of backup place, in case you lost this place." "Well, we don't so fuck off," Trevor said. James knelled down to him making direct eye contact. "Trevor right? You better believe I will get this information one way or another. So you better just give it to me or else." "Or else what?" A smirk formed on James' face and he nodded to Sonny. Sonny drove the front of his steel toe boot into Trevor's gut. The pure force of the kick rang in Matthew's ears. Trevor let out a loud cough, struggling to breath. "D-don't...tell them...an-anything," he managed to say weakly. James looked at Matthew. "What's you're name?" "Matthew." "Matthew, alright. How about you tell me where the rest of your group went. I have no intention of hurting them...and I don't want to hurt your friend anymore." Matthew was scared, he never was good at hiding his fear, he wanted to be strong here, but he just couldn't do it. "I-I don't know anything." James sighed with annoyance and nodded at Sonny again. Sonny threw a right hand into Trevor's face and then another, busting Trevor's upper lip. Trevor shook his head from side to side at Matthew. "D-don't talk..." "All you have to do is tell us, Matthew. You may not be able to see it but you can hear it. Doesn't sound good does it? So just tell us and we'll patch him up and leave you be." Matthew considered it for a moment, he knew James was serious, he didn't want to listen to his friends beating, but he knew most of the people that got out would never hold off an attack. He couldn't sell them out. Matthew cleared his throat. "I ain't telling you shit," he said sternly. Without warning James punched Matthew in the face despite James small size, it was a surprisingly strong hit it caused Matthew to see stars. "I don't have time for this bullshit, Matthew!" James looked at Sonny and Trevor. "Sonny, hold his head." "What are you gonna do?" Matthew asked. "You'll see, Matthew." James knelled down in front of Trevor and pulled a small pocket knife from his coat, the blade was small, but sharp too, it had the glimmer of a scalpel. "I wanted this to be easy for me, easy for you, but you people just have to make things so difficult." Matthew was shaking in the chair, his hair matted with sweat. "Don't hurt him, p-please." James smiled at Trevor. "Now you see, Matt, it's too late for pleading. You had your chance to talk, you didn't do it...now your friend pays the price." With that James slid the tiny blade under Trevor's left eye, Trevor screamed in blood curdling pain he tried to squirm free, but Sonny's grip was far too strong. "You hear that, Matt? You're friends pain, it's you're fault!" Tears flowed down Matthew's face, he could hear Trevor's screams perfectly, with his arms restrained he had no choice but to listen. "Please...just s-stop." James finally pulled the knife out taking Trevor's eye with it he immediately passed out James then carved a deep scar into his cheek. "That was just for kicks," he said with a smile. Matthew was still in tears, mumbling through them. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." "Calm down we're done for now. The doc will be over to patch him up. But I'll be back later, hopefully you'll be ready to talk then...or I'll take his other eye. Lock up here for now, Sonny and then send David here." "Yes, sir." ---- James left the room to be greeted by Richard. "Richard, don't you have somewhere you should be?" "I do, but what the hell was that screaming about?" "I don't think that's any of your business, now get to where ever you need to be and out of my face." James stormed past Richard and to his office, the former principals office from before. James never was a fan of school, just sitting in the office brought back unwanted memories of his school days. But he knew this place was safer than Evergreen, it as just something he had to get used to. James sat down in his office chair and looked up at the water stained ceiling. "Am I doing good, Chris. I hope I am, leading these people it's still scary to me. I'll get the hang of it though I don't have a choice...I-" a light knock cut him off, James sighed. "Come in." The door opened, it was Megan, she had her long hair pulled back in a pony tail today. "Hi, James." James quickly stood from the chair and fixed his hair, pushing strands out of his eyes. "Hello, Megan. How do you like this place?" "It um seems nice, I just wish we didn't have to fight people for it." "I understand, we lost a few good people. But they won't be forgotten." "Yeah, I don't really want to think about that. I came here to ask you something." "Shoot." "Me and my grandfather would be dead if it wasn't for your brother, and then you kept this place going. In your short time, you've done so much." Megan, I'm flattered, but what was the question?" "Right, sorry. I wanted to know if tomorrow night, you'd like to come over for dinner, we can cook something real nice for you." "Megan, it'd be my pleasure." "Okay, great...uh see you tomorrow." "Sounds good, and Megan." "Yes?" "I like the pony tail, but you should keep your hair out, looks a lot prettier that way." Megan lowered her head trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "You're so sweet, I'll keep that in mind." ---- Nightfall had settled on the national guard station. Jorge, Caitlin and Shelby talked at the main building. "Mike and Rachel okay, Shelby?" Jorge asked. "They will be, just need rest. The bullet passed right through Mike so it didn't do too much damage. Rachel, could have a slight concussion, but it's not major." "Did you tell her about Vince?" "I told her he went on a supply run and would be back in the morning. If I told her the truth, she'd never get any sleep, something the poor girl needs right now." "Yeah, good call. I'll tell her the truth tomorrow." "You sure you want to be the one?" "I'm the one who left her father behind like that, it should be me." "You don't need to blame yourself, Jorge." "Well, what do you expect me to do? Vince, Trevor...Matthew I left them all behind. Just me, no one else." Before Shelby could respond, Alicia joined the trio she appeared to be wiping her eyes. "Everything okay, Alicia?" "I'm fine, it's Tyler." "Guess he ain't doing well." "He's just been...ever since we finished Sidney's grave, he's just been out there...staring at it. Won't move, won't eat, won't talk, he's scaring me." Caitlin spoke up. "I'll go talk to him." "You sure, Caitlin, he's probably-" "I can handle it," Caitlin slowly approched Tyler as she got closer she could hear him mumbling what sounded like bible verses, he also had a gun in his hands and was crying. She was standing in front of him but he didn't acknowledge her he kept his head down staring at his gun. "Uh...Tyler?" Tyler slowly looked up, his one eye trained on her, Caitlin could feel the hate of it's gaze burning through her. "What do you want?" "I wanted to see how you were doing." Tyler scoffed at her statement. "I'm doing just fucking peachy." "I know you're probably mad at me?" "Mad at you? Well, you got one thing right. It should be you in that fucking hole." Caitlin was hurt by the words, but kept her composure. "Look, Tyler I miss her too. I'm so sorr-" "Oh yeah you're sorry, huh? You didn't seem to sorry, when you kept her out all night for your little game!" "Tyler I didn't mean for this I-" "What did you do to her, huh? You fuck her, tell me you whore!" Caitlin took a deep breath. "We didn't do anything like that, Tyler. I promise." "You think this is some game? You just take her out all night I waited all night for her. I didn't even get to say goodbye...because of you." "I-I just wanted sometime to be happy, no matter how long it would last I'd take it." "Happy? You were sitting in fucking paradise at that school, weren't you happy enough?! Why did you have to take Sidney from me, you stupid fucking bitch!" Caitlin took another breath. "Go ahead." "Go ahead what?" "Call me names if it'll make you feel better. A bitch, a whore, a slut. I've heard them all before, before and after the dead started walking. Fact of the matter is, I wasn't happy, my first girlfriend she got her head cut off my some maniac. Do you have any idea how traumatizing that is? Sidney, she reminded me of her...no matter what you think I really will miss her and what happened with her, is a guilt I'm going to carry for the rest of my life. I don't care what you think of me, Tyler, so think what you want it won't bother me." Tyler hung his head and kept quiet. Caitlin left him. "Goodnight, Tyler." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Jorge *Matthew *Caitlin *Tyler Barns *James Marshall *Richard *Alicia Cruz *David *Megan Harter *Sonny Deaths *None Trivia Previous Issue: Issue 27 Next Issue: Issue 29 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost